A Brief Narration from the Ordinary Ravenclaw Witch
by xmusecliox
Summary: Being a Seventh Year isn't all it's cracked up to be. Being an almost finished Seventh Year is even worse, Lena Piper does not want to be a grownup. Nobody tells the first years that you get dragged out of Hogwarts while some squirt steals your bed. After NEWTs, epic quidditch failure and careers meetings Lena discovers we can't all be 'save the world' material.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is just something I've been writing for fun, I have about half a dozen chapters but after that no definite plan. So I might be pretty regular with this in the beginning. This isn't beta read or anything and my grammar is appalling at best but feel free to point anything out :)

-If you don't like girly OC's look away now-

**Chapter 1: Eating dirt.**

In that half world of a split second, a familiar calm drowned out the adrenalin buzz in my head, I could see the snitch hovering innocently above the Gryffindor hoops. Without thinking I launched upwards towards it, Harry Potter, Gryffindor seeker shot to life behind me, three seconds late. From the shouting below our chasers were trying to get past Wood with the quaffle, stretched out across my trusty cleansweep I reached out for the little ball of glory. Triumph made me smile as I closed my fingers, but then came the sickening crunch. In all the excitement I'd missed the bludger streaking towards me, and now it was disintegrating my broom to splinters.

The free fall was actually a thing of beauty, if it wasn't so terrifying, I'd like to think I'd enjoy sky diving but at that moment in time I was more preoccupied with the landing. The chasers and Gryffindor keeper below hadn't realised I was falling yet, my screams must have blended with their shouts. The roar of the stands as I hurdle down past make the players look around in confusion but none of them think to look up, except Wood. Brown eyes widen when he realises I'm headed straight for him.

So much for being a keeper though, he didn't even have the thought to catch me, I just careened into him and he fell off his damn broom.  
>I wish I could say I at least copped a feel of his muscles or something but we were a tangle of limbs and he swore when I accidently elbowed him in the face.<br>I hit something hard and my vision exploded with pain, at this point it would have been nice to black out but I'd had so many knocks on the head by now that my brain just didn't shut off. That and Hooch doesn't let us fly for two months after a long blackout, most seekers learn to will themselves awake.  
>Wow, the pain really is making me babble, my vision is still kinda blurry but I can see my team starting to land around me.<br>When Pomfrey levitates me I whimper like a little girl and the journey to the castle jostles every broken bone and bruise. Still in my dreamlike haze I can feel myself watching wide eyed at the Hogwarts stairs immediately sweeping into our path, sensing the emergency, but the Hospital wing is on the first floor and what seems like miles is really only a few yards.  
>The sheets are freshly smelling but I barely feel the bed,<br>"Put the boy over there Professors," I see the tiny Flitwick and Snape, of all people, shouldering the burly Wood over to a bed. How on earth is he still standing?  
>"You were lucky, hitting Mr Wood slowed your descent Miss Piper. Do you want me to put you out for the bone setting?" I shook my head, sleeping draughts didn't agree with me unfortunately, the peaceful slumber wasn't worth the vomiting when I woke. Pomfrey knew from experience and just nodded.<br>"Just a pain ease potion then," flicking her wand a medicine trolley wheeled over. Unstoppering a bright purple bottle she dropped a few drops into my open mouth and soon the sickly sweet potion started to work, the pain dulling to an ache.  
>Leaving the potion to its devices she bustled over to Wood, the potion has returned a little clarity and I can see the black eye sharp against his pale face.<br>"Very lucky, Mr Wood to just break the leg," Pomfrey mutters, he declines the sleeping draught with an enquiry as to whether he'll be able to leave quicker without it.  
>"Leave?" the matrons face is staunch, "What on earth is students obsession with leaving, where do plan on going Mr Wood, Avalon?"<br>He mutters something about liking his own bed and she chuckles, "Very, but only if I can get that nasty break to heal properly."

"Feeling better?" she returns to my bedside and starts her complicated series of diagnostic spells, "Quidditch in a school, really the Headmaster should know by now it's just too dangerous."  
>I think I'd be better to keep quiet on that front but she keeps talking away to herself anyway, "You're such a fragile little thing to be playing such a rough sport."<br>There's a snort from my right, I take it Wood doesn't think I'm very fragile, I give him the finger in reply when Pomfrey's turned the other way. This potion's working wonders, I smile at the ceiling, Eddy would die for some of this stuff. It's a wonder my blonde friend hasn't managed to get in here yet, if he's smoking behind the greenhouses instead of laying prostrate with worry at the foot of my bed I'll hex him when I get out.  
>"Well Miss Piper, three broken ribs, snapped collar bone as well as fractures of the pelvis and femur. I'll be up all night just fixing the collar bone," scowling at me she shakes her head, "I'll do the ribs first, no doubt that's the worst of the pain and I'll see to Mr Wood's leg before we mend everything else, okay?"<p>

I guess so captain, damn, I'd be lucky if she lets me out in a week.

The next morning I feel much better, true to her word Pomfrey worked all night to mend my fractures. Instead of a sleeping draught we tried some sort of calming potion which got me nodded off in no time.  
>"You know, there is a screen Wood," I inform the dark haired boy as he changes out of his slept in quidditch gear, Lionel Boot smirks from the chair beside his bed. Startled the keeper and captain almost falls over trying to get a leg in his trousers.<br>"Christ, Piper, can't a man change in peace, you're supposed to be asleep?" he half asks, half growls.  
>"The sight of your glory woke me up, what time is it anyway?" rubbing the sleep from my eyes I try to pull myself up the bed, wincing in pain I give up before the opportunist that is Lionel leaps to help.<br>"Lunch time, managed to miss Potions with the Slytherins," Woods grins, shoving his feet in his shoes.  
>"Lionel, that hand doesn't need to be so low," I warn, he only laughs good naturedly as I find myself upright.<br>Throwing himself back in his chair we watch his friend limp to the mirror to do his tie, "Mr Wood?!" an infuriated Pomfrey marches out of her office, "You aren't supposed to be out of bed until dinner time."  
>Shrugging he just flattens his hair, "I feel alright, I can't miss transfiguration after lunch Madam Pomfrey, I'm failing as it is."<br>Merlin, he's nearly gave me shivers, the matron's anger wilts at the full force of his Scottish accent and dopey brown eyes. Boot winks at me before getting up and throwing an arm over his mates shoulder, "Don't worry Poppy I'll keep him right, I'll make him check in here later and everything."  
>Without further ado Boot saunters out, Wood limping alongside him.<br>Pomfrey turns to me in a fluster, looking slightly red cheeked, "Don't think you're going anywhere!"

I'm still twiddling my thumbs, bored, twenty minutes later, although I will admit I feel like I've been hit by the knight bus. As if on cue, Eddy crashes through the door, tie undone and cloak slung over one shoulder.  
>"The nicest day in Scotland and your lazy arse is sitting in hospital, really Lena?" he grins before dumping a pile of parchment on the bed.<br>"Homework?" I make a face.  
>"Be a good little Ravenclaw and be happy I made extra notes," smiling I flick through the new assignments.<br>"What's this?"  
>"Transfig project," he ruffles his hair in the mirror above my bed, vain boy, "yeah you're Wood's partner, both of you were absent so McGonagall made you partners so everyone else could work in class."<br>"Who's your partner?" Ed shuffles his feet and preoccupies with looking at himself in the mirror. Sly dog, he abandoned me in transfig, McGonagall choosing my backside.  
>"Colleen Moonfield,"<br>"Doesn't she normally partner with Wood?" supposedly not his girlfriend, but then again if it isn't a quaffle Wood's likely to miss a horde of naked American cheerleaders.  
>"Well yeah, but we wanted to get started early,"<br>I just grin, "So did she talk about Oliver the whole time or did you get a look in?"  
>"Oliver who?"<br>"Moody git with big brown eyes and muscles and an accent and-"  
>"Ok I get it, but hey, once you go claw you never go back," he flicked his blue tie at me.<br>Our conversation is cut short by Roger Davies creeping in through the doors,  
>"It's alright Rod, she left before lunch," I reassure him, got to give it to old Pomfrey, she could make most 6 and 7th year boys quake.<br>"Thank God, the run I got last night for putting poor unsuspecting _fragile_ girls on the team, wouldn't let me in," sighing he throws himself into my bedside chair, Eddy makes himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.  
>"I'm fine by the way, no serious injuries," my sarcasm is lost to him,<br>"Aw great. Potter caught the snitch after you fell by the way," his face goes a bit stormy, "we lost, what happened? One minute you're cruising around looking for the damn thing and then you're taking out Wood after falling off your broom."  
>"I didn't fall off," wanker,"a stray bludger blew my cleansweep to bits, Wood was just a casualty."<br>"Damon and Aaron really need to sharpen up, those Weasley twins were even better this year." Already you could see the strategies running through his head, which is pointless since Damon is a 7th year like me and that was his last match.  
>"How come Wood got off alright anyway, he only broke a leg?"<br>"Landed in the sand bunker below the hoops, the lucky sod. You just missed it and hit the grass," Eddy shook his head.  
>"Well hope you recover and all that Piper," Rodger got up, "Cho's looking better this month," I'm sure she is you randy git, I tune him out as he informs me how her ligament injuries have cleared up and that she can play next year.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*I changed G vs R match to sort of mid/end of March, accidental but then once written it was too hard to change. Scotland would never get niceish weather in January (which was when the Gryff/raven match occurred in Prisoner of Azkaban). Suspend your disbelief people, I hate remembering the timeline of these books :)  
>Also, I own nothing, J.K. Rowling is the genius.<p>

Chapter 2- A Ravenclaw in… Divination?

Lisette is waiting for me as I exit the hospital wing the next morning,  
>"Well, are you okay? How did Eddy get in?" huffily she shakes her head, "I tried to, but Pomfrey kept catching me."<br>"Nah I'm fine, Eddy caught her going out. Luck I guess, Rodger came around too."  
>"Hot Rod actually managed to visit his injured player?" she widened her almond eyes in exaggeration.<br>"Pretty much to tell me that Cho is ready to get back on the team next year," she snorted in disgust, "oh and to inform me we lost too."  
>A tall, slightly menacing Slytherin passes us on the stairs, "Hey Lis," he nods, before continuing on his merry way. Seeing my gaping expression she shrugs, "oh it's just Antony Rowle, my herbology partner."<br>"Didn't tell me you had a Slytherin in Herbology," she shrugs, "Especially one that, you know, _smiles_."  
>Laughing I stiffly shuffle out of the way as she pretends to shove me towards the wall, "What? It's good, he's even got nice teeth!"<p>

Glumly I climb the spiral staircase to the common room and the knocker asks a potions riddle which Lis answers for me. I can never get the potions ones, Transfiguration's more my thing.  
>The common room is a blaze of light, Eddy wasn't lying when he said I'd been missing good weather and it was only March.<br>"Have you started revising for potions yet?" It's our first Newt but I haven't opened a book, contrary to popular believe not all us Ravenclaws are smart and studious. I have intelligence, I'm just not sure which kind.  
>"Nope, you don't know what this Transfiguration project I have is all about?"<br>We sit down by one of the windows, "Eddy garbled something, I gathered it was to do with Colleen but I didn't get much more sense from him."  
>"Guess I'll find out later," everyone is only starting to get up for breakfast but when Penelope, Velma and Camilla come down the stairs we join them for the walk to the Great Hall.<br>"Are you okay Lena? You fell like a rag doll," Penny flicks her curly hair.  
>"Still a bit bruised and stiff, but Pomfrey managed to patch everything else up," I smile at the grey eyed girl.<br>"Well how was it?" Velma asks, evil eyeing a group of Hufflepuff girls as we walk past. Velma and Hufflepuff girls are sworn enemies.  
>"How was what?" I ask as we wait for a swivelling staircase.<br>"The ride down?"  
>I think she's finally lost it, instead she's grinning at my blank look.<br>Here it comes, "Oh you know, the one that happened after you fell on Oliver Wood."  
>"I never noticed, too busy hurdling to the ground and all."<br>The girl is seriously demented.

Breakfast at the Ravenclaw table is a fairly sedate affair, the Gryffindors behind us make most of the noise and chuck food around while the Hufflepuffs on our other side are just generally chatty. The other three girls sit at the top of the table, across from Penny's boyfriend Percy, we sit at the other end where Eddy has his nose in a History book, again, and steadily shovels eggs into his mouth without looking at his plate.  
>"You know Ed, I don't think Colleen would be impressed by your table manners," he comically drops the book to shush Lis.<br>"Don't worry, she's at the other end of their table, "I tell him while buttering toast.  
>"Oh look, she's sitting beside <em>Oliver<em>," Lis chuckles while finishing a herbology essay.  
>"They're just friends," glaring at us the blond returns to his book.<br>"Sure, I'd be just friends with Wood too." Lis raises an eyebrow at me.  
>"Shut up you two," the poor boy groans and gets up. "I'm off to Transfiguration, I can't take much more of this at half nine in the morning."<br>The pair of us giggle like we're twelve but the ringing bell sends us to our first class, noticeably the quidditch team avoided me like the plague all through breakfast.

Eddy is heading the line for Transfiguration but seeing him chatting to a red headed Colleen outside the door I decide to just wait at the back. The four other Gryffindor girls are gossiping ahead of me but I try to tune out their vicious dissection of the match.  
>"You alright?" Damon leans against the wall beside me, dropping his muggle ruck sack at his feet.<br>"Did you guys forget there were _two_ bludgers?" I frown at him before grinning at his apologetic face. "Stop being nice Damon, it's a bit scary."  
>"Seriously though, you hit that grass like lead. At least Wood's thick head slowed you down," he mutters.<br>"So everyone keeps telling me, what'd I miss yesterday?" I ask nodding towards the door.  
>"Not much, just Ed falling all over Colleen."<br>"I take it Wood didn't turn up? He maintained to Pomfrey that he'd fail if he didn't."  
>"Nah, didn't see him."<p>

McGonagall was five minutes late, which was practically unheard of but didn't say much as she let us in and Eddy took his usual seat next to me.  
>"How'd that go then Casanova?" We take our textbooks out as McGonagall scrawls across the board.<br>"Fine," he whips out parchment and starts copying.  
>"I would have thought we'd nearly be done by now, but looks like this last unit is going to take forever," moaning I do the same, McGonagall is so long winded.<br>"This isn't the last unit, there's two left you eejit, the unit on conjuring ends the Syllabus, so we'll be finished around the next quidditch match in April," the Scottish trill is piercing my still tender skull.  
>"So what four weeks then, Gryffindor have a chance?" I ask quietly, scribbling her diagrams quickly.<br>"Beat you didn't they," Eddy smirks.  
>"Yea cos Damon can't count how many bludgers are in front of him," the beater in question kicks the back of my chair in answer and Eddy laughs out loud.<br>"Mr Newton, Miss Piper, pay attention. This is a very difficult spell and will very likely be on the Newts," McGonagall gives us the evils.  
>Ducking my head I finish scrawling theory while rolling my eyes.<p>

"Piper," Woods catches me as I leave the classroom, "We need to start this project thing."  
>I raise my eyebrows at his statement, do I look like his quidditch team, but answer with a sigh anyway, "When's the deadline then, do you know?"<br>I make a start towards single block Divination, we might as well walk and talk, I think he's in this class too.  
>"Week before the last quidditch match, we only have month left before we play Slytherin," he rifles through his bag and pulls out a dog eared piece of parchment.<br>"Very…neat" smiling at my comment the parchment is shoved at me.  
>"So you'll be busy then with practice?" Nazi Wood has no doubt upped his practises already.<br>"Yeah, I was wondering, would you mind studying over lunch?"  
>"Well I have Gobstones on Wednesdays but otherwise that would do," I read over the project, my own copy is still untouched in my bag.<br>"So we research a spell, write its theory and demonstrate?"  
>"Basically, I was thinking a healing one from the unit earlier this year, seeing as we have such a close relationship with the infirmary."<br>"Sure, sounds great."  
>"You could always fall off your broom again for a demo-" pushing him against the wall I march off to the trapdoor, leaving the burly quidditch player laughing behind me.<p>

"I see Mars dominating your chart this month, Mr Wood, "Trelawney's hazy voice cuts through my slumber.  
>Jerking awake I pull my star chart towards me quickly as the old bat continues to breathe dark omens down upon the quidditch captain. Emilia Santos, a rather dry Hufflepuff who sits with me in Divination, snorts as she colours in her chart with sparkly muggle pens.<br>Soon enough she moves on, beaded necklace clacking like a nun, and I can't resist leaning over to Wood, he's sitting with his back to me, and whispering in his ear, "I guess that means _you're_ going to fall off your broom."  
>The annoyed Scotsman turns and launches himself at my beanbag, I try to push him away, unsuccessfully, as he puts me in a head lock and messes my hair up.<br>Emilia kicks at us, "The old bat is going to turn round in a minute."  
>I bite his arm and he swears before releasing me and inspecting his arm, the teeth marks are stark against his pale skin, "Rabid bitch."<br>Wood slides over onto his own pouf again, next to the only other Gryffindor in the class, the adoring Amanda Sands.  
>"But really Wood, it would time well with our transfiguration project."<br>Turning to me again, "How come you're even in Divination?" Wood quirks an eyebrow, "Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to despise this subject? I don't remember seeing you here."  
>"She usually skives off, Trelawney always forgets there's a Ravenclaw in this class," Emilia has finished the star chart and is now flicking through a Witch Weekly.<br>"Why are you in Divination?" Wood is a bit incredulous, "Shouldn't you be in Runes or something?"  
>"This is an easy O Wood."<br>"Spoken like a true Hufflepuff," laughed Emilia, "Here check out the new hair charms."  
>"Ooh, I like that," I pointed to a witch with soft waves, "that might suit my long hair."<br>"Is that the latest WW?" Amanda leans around a mildly horrified Oliver to gasp over the latest straightening charm.  
>The poor boy closes his eyes before resting his head in his arms.<p>

I have a free period before lunch but rather than sit in the stuffy library Eddy and I make our way down to the Lake, there's a bit of a cold breeze but I lounge below a tree with Fifi LaVolle's latest novel anyway. Eddy scoffs at my not so intellectual reading and tucks his nose back into the history book from earlier. Before long Penny comes across us, "Hey guys, are you studying? I have a Potions essay due, can I join?"  
>"Sure but Eddy's doing some light reading and I'm doing feck all so you might not get many study vibes from us," chuckling she sits down anyway.<br>"Is that a History of Magic book Ed?" she leans towards him to peruse the title, doing the flicky hair thing she usually does when some poor unsuspecting sod is in her line of sight. I feel my eyebrows lifting. Penny might come across as a studious Head Girl but she sure goes through boyfriends like I do hot dinners.  
>"Just a thing about Goblin Wars," he replies with a grin.<br>"I always hated History of Magic, it irked me to no end to be bad at a subject," leaning back on her hands she crosses her legs right in front of him. No guesses to where his eyes go. They continue their little conversation, which gets flirtier by the second, and until I feel like a spare part. Penny has one of those soft, high voices and I'm pretty sure she's attempting to sound breathless.  
>"You know I think I might go for a walk, I want to get lunch early anyway since I've got this project thing with Wood," the two barely reply and I distinctly feel uncomfortable. I feel worse when Percy Weasley nods hello as I pass him on my way into the Great Hall, obviously looking around for his girlfriend.<p>

By the time I eat and find Wood in library, or rather he finds me as he rushes in late, we only have twenty minutes to make a start. Pulling out a clean sheaf of paper I carefully write a heading and underline it, when I look up Wood is staring.  
>"What?" I automatically wipe my mouth in case I'm covered in crumbs. I'm partial to the biscuits and buns the kitchens serve up at lunch.<br>"It took you, like, five minutes to write that heading," laughing he rummages in his bag for his transfiguration book. "You must be the most unRavenclaw like Ravenclaw I've ever met."  
>"I'm lazy, not stupid," I roll my eyes before flicking through the unit he'd suggested in the textbook. Hogwarts is so stereotypical, just because I'm not overtly studious and intelligent everyone assumes I've been sorted wrong.<br>We argue over what spell to choose until the lunch bell rings, sighing I start to put my stuff away, "Same time tomorrow?"  
>"Yea, I'm free Saturday though."<br>"Hogsmeade," I reply, no way am I missing Honeydukes.  
>"Right yeah, I forgot. I need new wraps for under my keeper gloves," he follows me out the doors as I head for double Arithmancy.<br>"I need chocolate," he rolls his eyes and mutters something about women as he turns in the opposite direction, before sauntering down the stairs to the entrance hall. Well that was a productive study session. Not.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter's a bit frivolous and pretty meaningless but I hope you enjoy it, I did have fun writing it. I'm a little nervous though, it's probably funnier in my head...

Chapter 3- And that's Dedication to Quidditch.

"Shirts off, shirts off…" Lisette chants from beside me in the stands as we watch a Gryffindor practice session, it's Thursday and the weather has still held up. Sixteen degrees in the shade has most of the girls in my dormitory waiting in anticipation. Hey, sixteen degrees in Scotland is pretty good. Not sunbathing weather but pleasant.  
>"I highly doubt he's going to just start stripping."<br>Lisette rolls her eyes at me, "Just because you get to stare at him at least once a day, let the rest of us gaze adoringly for a while. I can't believe you didn't realise you pretty much share all your classes with Wood."  
>"Never noticed him, he's usually scrawling quidditch plays in a corner somewhere." Wood is still sweating away in his t-shirt, the three chasers are feeling particularly aggressive today, but the Weasely twins gladly acquiesce to our stares with great flourish.<br>The fifth years are scrawny and pale but fly over and attempt to serenade us while striking Herculean poses, Velma chucks her finished apple core at them,  
>"Now ladies, calm yourselves," Fred, I think, dodges laughing.<br>"Twins!" Wood shouts over while trying to evade a stray bludger let out for practice, "Do you mind?"  
>"Right Cap, on it," the red headed pair fly off whooping when they reach the black ball still honing in on Wood. With impressive enough strength they proceed to whack it backwards and forwards between each other up the pitch.<br>"Funny boys, for fifth years," Camilla giggles before returning to finishing her charms homework.  
>"They'll be a real force next year, " I add as I watch them work together across the pitch, the easy teamwork they've always shown is starting to polish up under Wood's dictatorship.<br>"We're not here for the quidditch Lena," Cammy rolls her eyes.  
>"I miss Charlie," Velma sighs and we all take a moment to reflect on the Spring of 1990. Even I can't argue with what an afternoon that was.<br>"Hottest year on Scottish record," Lisette murmurs and everyone nods, noiseless for once.

"Ew, the Slytherins have arrived to practice, time to scarper. That Higgs always stares at my legs when I walk past," Camilla jumps up and puts her stuff in her bag.  
>"Yea, and they don't even say anything, just leer like trolls," I add thinking of the sloth like Warrington in the Weasley twins year.<br>"They aren't all bad," Lisette protests as we down the stands stairs.  
>"Oh I forgot you have some sort of thing going with Rowle," I can see her start to bristle before finishing the sentence and I try not to smile.<br>"We don't, he's just my herbology partner," elbowing me she nods to the two girls below us and whispers, "don't start them."  
>As we wander over to the path up to the castle an involuntary shiver runs through me, glancing back I can see the dementors gliding around the gates a couple of hundred yards away.<br>Lisette shoots a quick cheering charm as we hurry away from the pitch, "Creepy monsters."  
>"Like they could keep Black out anyway," muttering I pull a slightly melted chocolate bar out of my bag.<br>"Like they could keep him in Azkaban," Camilla quickly transfigures the chocolate solid again and sneaks a piece.  
>"There's been no more sightings since he tried to kill that Weasley kid though right?" Velma looks slightly worried.<br>"That was weeks ago, no doubt he's given up until summer," I try to reassure her, Velma worries over nothing, Black doesn't want a couple of Ravenclaws anyway.

The Great Hall is cool despite being airless and students wander in and out past us as we congregate at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Lisette carefully eats an apple while I gorge a club sandwich to myself. Velma is painting her nails with red, muggle nail polish. A rather pointless feat seeing as she has Sinistra next with me for Astronomy theory and the old hawk will go mental at the sight of it.  
>Eddy sets himself down on the bench beside me, smelling faintly of fags.<br>Glancing at his slightly skewed uniform I laugh "Where have you been, are you hanging out with those stoners from Hufflepuff again? Don't you remember what happened the last time?"  
>Last time they got busted by Trelawney, of all people, who reported them all to their Head of House for smoking weed behind the greenhouses. Only Eddy, must have been the only time the barmy hermit stepped out of her cave.<br>"Nowhere," he mouthily replies before helping himself to sandwiches, "Was only having a smoke, don't get all Percival on me".  
>"Have you guys had your career meetings yet?" Lis turns to us.<br>"Nope mines tomorrow," we look at the blond to see him shrugging.  
>"Flitwick gave me a few leaflets but I think I'll probably go down the law department route, I'll be making some ministers coffee for the next year," Eddy laughed.<br>"Well, I was thinking about trying to get my potions licence but I don't know how that will go with Snape for a referee," she glanced towards the heads table darkly.  
>"Aw don't worry, the bat of doom will be alright. I'd be really terrified of my reference if I was a Gryffindor."<br>I laughed in agreement with Eddy, "He's more vicious than your average Slytherin isn't he?"  
>"Ah but he's one of those rare ones," the grinning boy held up a finger imperiously, puffing like Percy, "he actually has a brain, and it translates more than just your average Trollish."<br>"What are you doing when we leave next year anyway Lena? Have you decided yet?" Lis sits on her hands.  
>"Dunno, got a letter back from a couple of quidditch teams."<br>"What to play?" I whack Eddy for looking surprised but laugh anyway.  
>"No, there's a few management positions open, public relations, advertising, that sort of thing."<br>"Well at least you can't fall off doing that," I whack the smart arse again for good measure.

I sit in the library after tea that evening, my mood is decidedly low as I seethe away to myself, Wood is either supremely late or a no show. I look like a right prat, obviously waiting for someone for over half an hour now, who obviously isn't going to arrive.  
>Two Slytherin third year girls are giggling and shooting smirks at me, god the snakes learn young, I shoot a pinching hex at them and they start shrieking as I get up to walk out. Laugh it up bitches.<br>Sighing, I pause in the corridor and wander what to do next. The quidditch pitch is probably a good bet so without further ado I march down to the entrance hall.  
>Needless to say, the pitch is eerily empty and the changing rooms are all locked so by the looks of things Wood is definitely not over practicing as usual. Nothing for it then turning on my heel I head for the Gryffindor tower and camp out until a poor unsuspecting blighter wanders up to enter the common room.<br>A nervous looking third year stares at me wide eyed when I yell 'oi' at him, he strokes his toad comfortingly as I order him to check if Oliver Wood is in there. A few minutes after stumbling over the password, with me glaring at him to hurry it up, the squirt ducks through the portrait hole, but he soon returns with a shake of the head.  
>"Fine, are the Weasley twins there?" he nods and looks even more horrified when I tell him to bring them out. Poor kid even forgets to ask who I am when he shuffles back in.<p>

"Ah Piper, what can we do for you?" One of the ridiculous pair addresses me as they appear.  
>I'm slightly weirded out as they stand identically, hand on cocked hip, and blink in time, "Where's Oliver Wood?"<br>"I'm disappointed Lena, here"-  
>"Heartbroken" the other interjects with a mournful tone.<br>"We thought it was our mind-blowing humour and conversation-"  
>"Never mind the dashing good looks" an arm slips around my shoulders.<br>"You were after?" the other finishes with a sigh.  
>The level of creepiness is definitely upped with the whole 'we' thing, do they operate separately at all? But I answer them without mentioning it anyway, "No, I just want the captain."<br>"Well he is a handful-"  
>"But we're a two for one deal!" the wiggling eyebrows also creep me out.<br>"Well I want to kill him, but I'll gladly murder the pair of you and all," I wave my wand about menacingly.  
>They exaggeratedly lean back, away from me before the one on the left replies, "One second, we'll go see if we can find him."<br>In a blink they are gone and I huff noisily at being left outside in the corridor, the Fat Lady purses her lips, "what?" I snap angrily at her nosy face.  
>"So unladylike the girls these days. In my time, you would never address another student in such a manner," she sticks her nose in the air and I gape in wonder. The <em>Gryffindor<em> portrait was a snob, in a house full of idiots, most of which were as rough as get out. Here I thought that false manners and decorum only existed in Slytherin.  
>At least our knocker wasn't so pass remarkable, even if nobody could answer the riddles half time.<br>One twin emerged with a sneaky smile, "Well we know where he is…"  
>"Do tell?" I roll my eyes.<br>"For a small fee," the other bounced out beside this one, who had a larger freckle on his right cheek. Still didn't know which was which though.  
>I pretend to think deeply for a moment, and stretch it out to two just to annoy them, "How about I don't tell Flitwick that you are the bulk suppliers of dung bombs to first years at Hoggywarts?"<br>"Like he doesn't know?" they scoff, leaning against the wall as contented as cats.  
>"Ok, how about that little lab you've got cooking in the empty classroom on the fourth floor." They open their mouths but I continue smiling, "Me and Eddy took pictures."<br>"Broom cupboard on the third floor with Mallory Flukes."

I march fuming, a broom cupboard? How unoriginal, I was going to pummel him. Mallory 'Do carrots grow on trees?' Flukes, really, Wood was showing his true colours there. I guess nice but dim must be attractive to Quidditch captains.  
>To think everyone thinks he has nothing in his head but Quidditch, obviously not? 7th year randy boys, they're all the same. God I can't wait to leave this school.<br>I find to the door quickly enough and wrench it open to find Wood sitting on an upturned bucket, he's facing the rosy cheeked Mallory as she leans against the opposing wall. To be honest, they'd look pretty tame if her lipstick wasn't smudged half across her smirking face.  
>Pulling him up by the ear he realises it's me and swears, "I forgot, seriously Piper. It isn't what it looks like-" he winces at what I know is my best glare, "I know how that sounds but actually-"<br>"See you next week Oliver," Mallory smiles at the keeper as she squeezes past us, flicks her hair and saunters down the hall.  
>I frown after her before rounding on him, "What, exactly, made you forget our project then?"<br>"Quidditch plays."  
>I raise an eyebrow, "Mallory 'I might break a nail' Flukes?" He breaks out of the pincer hold I have on his ear, silent at my sarcasm.<br>God he's not offended? This is the Mallory who doesn't know the first thing about quidditch and insists to all that she has no intention of learning.  
>"You see, her Cousin's the Captain of the Wigtown Wanderers and I've been getting her to owl him for some of their plays," he clears his throat after his rushed sentence and fidgets with the battered ear.<br>"You are such a bloody anorak Wood," I shake my head, to be honest I'm quite enjoying his obvious mortification. "Quidditch plays?"  
>Smiling sheepishly he ducks his head and strides off down the corridor.<br>"Here," I follow, running to catch up with his long strides. "What exactly did she get in return then?"  
>The burly Gryffindor offers no answer but I hoot at the tell-tale blush creeping up his neck, towards the hair curling around his ears, who knew he could go so red?<br>"Shut up," he mutters as I elbow him in the ribs.  
>"Aw the things you'll do for quidditch <em>Oliver,<em>" I snort after mimicking Mallory's breathy way of elongating the O. "Can't say you're not determined."  
>"You've no idea," he mumbles, "Library?"<br>"I dunno, are you charging time even though it's officially sanctioned schoolwork?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So not an awful lot going on in this chapter, mostly a lot of gossiping. But who doesn't love a good gossip?

Chapter 4: Hogsmeade Drama

Wood actually made it to lunch today, five minutes early and everything, pity he can't look me in the eye when he sits down. Myself, on the other hand, can hardly keep from laughing.  
>My book is settled on the section detailing conjuring spells, we figured we'd have to botch a transfiguration or something to demonstrate a healing spell. That or I'd have to break Wood's nose just to transfigure it back to normal, so I was intently searching for something impressive enough for McGonagall but easy enough for me to do on the spot in front of everyone. All the same, breaking Wood's nose could be fun as well.<br>"Furniture might be the way to go, conjuring wise," I stop at a page that looks interesting.  
>The Gryffindor suddenly slams his book shut, "I only snogged her."<br>Surprised I drop my quill and look up at him, "What?"  
>"It was only the once, bit of a laugh," he soldiers on, red faced, and I feel a smile creeping onto my face as he intently stares at anything but me.<br>"It doesn't matter, you don't need to explain. I was only keeping you going Oliver," I wave a hand and roll my eyes.  
>Poor lad, it isn't as if I'm his girlfriend but he's obviously hung up over the whole thing.<br>"She never stops flirting and it was the only way she would get me those plays."  
>I guess he thinks it's best to get it all out in the open, the Gryffindor girls would pay me to hear this.<br>"You're dedicated I get-"  
>"But their keeper is like, the best in the league. I had to know how he does that loop," he's getting worked up and I feel like I'm approaching a mad dog. I get the strange feeling to pat his hair or something. Oh God I'm getting as bad as Mallory Flukes.<br>"It's ok, whatever. Not my business." I open his book to conjuring and push it over the table, "We'll forget all about it."  
>"Right, yeah," running a hand through his hair he looks at the textbook.<br>"After I tell the Weasley twins, of course," I smirk as his eyes widen.

Flitwick looks mildly disappointed with me.  
>"Management Miss Piper? But you were the only Ravenclaw quidditch player to be offered a reserve team spot."<br>Never mind that I'm the only Ravenclaw quidditch player graduating, God love Flitwick, he was probably dreaming of all the people he could tell about me when I was famous.  
>"I don't want to play, I like the look of these Professor," I push the other letters forward, the ones regarding Puddlemere's job application for assistant to the Wizarding Relations Officer and assistant to the Manager of the Pride of Portree.<br>The little wizard sighs and finally nods, "Whatever you wish, I shall read through these and set another meeting for next week, In the meantime I will ask your teachers for their references."  
>I smile and stand up quickly, "Right then, thanks professor."<br>"Have you even flown again yet Lena?" the faltering voice questions before I can get out the door.  
>"Why bother?" I cheerily ask, "Not much point, what with quidditch being over for us Ravenclaws this year."<br>"I wouldn't like the fall to be in the back of your mind," he gently smiles, "Even if you and Davies don't see eye to eye you could try flying again with others. Friends?"  
>"I can fly ok Professor, just not much interest anymore. Besides, NEWTs are nearly here, got to concentrate on those," he nods, his inner teacher kicking in, and I high tail it out of his office.<br>Later that night I turn the familiar pieces of my cleansweep over and over in my hands, before finally getting up and closing them away in the bottom of my trunk. Maybe next week I'll take a school broom out for one last spin.

The walk to Hogsmeade is damp and mizzley, there is a return to the usual May weather and I curse my hair going to frizz.  
>Lisette walks with me, ahead of Velma and Camilla, and we shiver as we march past the dementors as quickly as possible. The faceless spaces in their hoods turn eerily to us as we walk through the gate and I can't help but sidle closer to Lis.<br>"Where are off to first then?" I turn to look at all three girls.  
>"I need new tights," Lisette dives into her bag and emerges with an old tights packet, "Always forget the colour," she explains at my puzzled expression.<br>"We've been wearing them for nearly seven years, muggle metal grey, how could you forget?" I sometimes wonder about Lis, she's far smarter than me, far smarter than most of us but the most ordinary of things escape her.  
>Velma nods, "Well Gladrags supposedly have new makeup in, according to WW anyway."<br>"Sounds good," Cam smiles and we make our way down to the end of the street.  
>Zonko's is heaving with younger students, as usual, and we carefully sidestep any stray kiddies testing their new buys.<br>Gladrags is a smallish boutique, a plaque of a curvy witch dangles above the door and a bell chimes as we wander in. The smell is unmistakeably that of new clothes and I finger a lovely deep blue cloak trimmed with black velvet, Cam flicks the price tag for me and we giggle.  
>"Sure, you can buy that when you marry some rich quidditch player you'll meet next year," she whispers, shaking my head I follow her to the back of the shop where Lisette is picking out new tights.<br>"Maybe I should get some sleekeeze then, might as well sort one thing out at a time," I snort thinking of the parades of models and society witches quidditch players are famed for stepping out with.  
>"You'll already have a shoe in for Wood," she raises an eyebrow before turning to the only one of us capable of snatching a professional quidditch player (not necessarily by his choice though).<br>Velma, the witch in question, is in the far corner trying all the new testers on.  
>"Looks great Vel but where are we going?" Camilla enquires, picking up the new miracle foundation. One layer last 24hours apparently.<br>"Maybe Professor Lupin will be in the Three Broomsticks?" giggling they leave the testers back.  
>The shop assistant glares at us over Lisette's shoulder for not buying anything, fat chance, I barely have enough money left over from Christmas to buy a butter beer.<br>"What age do you think he is anyway?" Camilla wrinkles her nose, "He's awfully grey isn't he?"  
>"Well he is off sick a while lot," I chip in, opening the door as we go outside to wait for Lis. Everyone loves Lupin, I bet he was cute when he was a 7th year.<br>"Maybe I do need an older man," Velma purses her lips together, "Finn certainly went younger."  
>"He didn't go younger, he went cradle snatching," Lis snorts as she joins us outside, tucking her paper bag into her handbag, and Velma smacks her arm.<br>"A fourth year, honestly, it's only because she worships him," Velma rolls her eyes and takes a pack of cigarettes out of her bag.  
>"No," the three of us chorus and she sighes, putting them back.<br>"You haven't even smoked all term, why carry them about?" I ask her, just to distract from the sore topic of Finn Finnigan.  
>"Kinda comforting, knowing they're there for a rainy day," she laughs and I lead the way back up to Honeydukes.<p>

Honeydukes had been busy and I'd waited ages to pay for my chocolate stash, I hate queuing and end up nervously throwing my change all over the place when it's my turn. Being clumsy is so embarrassing, especially in front of the shopkeeper's nephew, he's only a bit good looking but all the girls were mad for him when he was at Hogwarts so I can't help redden when I drop the knuts everywhere. As if standing there counting out the knuts wasn't bad enough in the first place.  
>The girls and I finally make it to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, after elbowing our way out of the sweet shop, and find the pub as busy as ever.<br>Setting my stuff down at a spare table alongside the wall I quickly dash up to the bar for some menus.  
>"I wish we could get something stronger, butter beer needs an added kick," Velma moans when she catches sight of Finn.<br>The Irish boy is sitting at a small table on the other side of the pub, his arm is around a fresh faced girl with dark hair and he's grinning with his usual charm.  
>"Ignore them, it's been a month," Lisette rolls her eyes and asks us our orders before getting up to give them to Madame Rosmerta, I give her the last of my Christmas money, the pair of us are skint so we've agreed to go halfers and share.<br>"What does he see in a fifteen year old girl anyway?" Velma narrows her eyes at the pair. I swear Finn has seen us though because he's ramped up the sleaze.  
>"Well, it's like you said, she adores him," Camilla replies, fixing her foundation in a pocket mirror.<br>"Doesn't have to put up with her backchat, makes him feels manly and important," I laugh pointedly and Velma makes a face.  
>"Well I doubt she puts out the stuff he really likes," she mutters angrily.<br>"Tmi darling, you never know. They start young these days," Camilla grins at me as I roll my eyes.  
>"Can we not talk about him, he knows we're here and it's making him more proud of himself," we've talked of nothing but Finn in the dormitory for a month, I really do feel like I know him far too well thanks to Velma.<br>"Did you hear that Matilda Barrows charms essay failed the plagiarism spell last week? The Weasley twins say it isn't one of theirs, they've never failed a plagiarism spell yet," the girls set into gossip and I patiently wait for Lisette to return, but she's got wound into conversation with Penny and Percy and keeps glancing at me, false smile in place.  
>"Be back in a minute," I tell the girls before joining the couple.<br>"Well Penny, what you been at?" I ask my dorm mate.  
>"Percy and I were at Schrivenscafts just," she shrugged, focused on her drink.<br>"I see our food already Lis," I elbow her and nod to the floating tray making its way to our table.  
>"Blimey that was quick," Lis mutters, almost thankfully, we say a quick bye and head for the table again.<br>"Thank God you came over, thought I'd never get away," Lis rolls her eyes.  
>"Did I tell you about her suspiciously overt interest in our dear Eddy?" I forgot to tell her yesterday, "They made me feel like a third wheel, maybe I'm paranoid but something strange is going on there."<br>Lisette stares at me confused, "You know what," she finally says. "Why am I not surprised, he fancies Colleen so somehow makes the logical decision to chase someone else's girlfriend," rolling her eyes we sit down again. "But yeah, you could be paranoid, but then, she can get pretty flirty. I caught her on patrols with the Hufflepuff prefect, Aidan Finchley, last year when she going out with that guy from the year above us. Swore me to secrecy, so it couldn't have been a 'close, intimate conversation' like she claimed."  
>Digesting all this I reach for my sandwich half, "Why am I only hearing this now?"<br>"Well I swore not to tell didn't I?" Lis digs into her lunch.  
>"I always thought she was bitchy but not quite so…" I'm lost for words, to think I've lived with the girl seven years.<br>"Slutty?" Velma cuts in smirking, "Penny is a serial cheater."  
>Now Lis and I stare at the other two, I guess we'd forgot they were still sitting here. Velma looks delighted with the turn of conversation.<br>"Yea, do you know she went with that Pansy Parkinsons' older brother when she was with Harold last year," Cammy said matter of fact over her soup.  
>"How'd you know?" Lisette looks put out.<br>"She thinks we're slutty too so for some reason confides," Velma shrugs. Lis looks at her pointedly and the other girl huffs, flicking her soup spoon at us as we cackle together.  
>"Almost feel sorry for Pompous Percy," Camilla adds softly, "As if having brothers as cool as Charlie and Bill didn't make getting a girlfriend hard enough."<p>

We finish our lunch but it's howling a gale outside so we all decide to sit tight before getting back up to the castle, the doorbell rings as the 7th Gryffindor boys, minus Percy, come bouncing in. Wood and Boot wander up to the bar, shrugging soaking coats off to put in front of the fire while Benny Dunstan and Josiah Hawkins make a beeline for their roommate Finn. Velma tries not to stare as they very obviously take the piss out of Finn's fourth year girlfriend, blushing she eventually gets up and walks out in a huff.  
>"Oh come on," Benny calls at her back as he drops into her vacant chair, self-satisfied smirk in place. Josiah shakes his head and takes a fuming Finn's seat.<br>Finn stalks past our table, not taking notice of Velma, whose laughing openly and blowing Benny a kiss, as he chases his girlfriend.  
>"Hey ladies," Lionel stops at our table with his butterbeer, Wood not far behind him.<br>"Hiya, Lionel, Oliver," Velma smiles, "What a gale, eh?"  
>They nod and Lionel smiles at Camilla, who blushes a bit and looks at the table.<br>"Got your strategy all sorted then Wood? You better beat those slimy gits for us," Lis elbows the brawny captain, he looks straight at me and I raise an eyebrow.  
>Then I remember, he thinks I've told her, smothering a laugh in my tankard I try to shake my head unobviously. Lisette is staring at him, confused by his silence and looks at me with her usual suspicious 'I'm in nosy bitch mode' face on.<br>"Oliver is overcome with nerves at the thought of playing the big bad Slytherins," I dryly comment, trying to diffuse whatever this is.  
>"Sorry Lis, you got me thinking about something I wanted to tell the twins, must remember later," he smiles convincingly and she nods. "And I am not afraid of Slytherin, Flint couldn't win this match even if he had a time turner," there comes my snarky reply then.<br>"Right Lionel, Benny and Josh look lonely," Oliver gets up, tankard in hand.  
>The handsome Boot looks confused glancing over at their dorm mates, who are being chatted up by two Hufflepuff seventh years.<br>"What? No they don't-" Oliver nods goodbye and grabs his friend, hauling him up by the arm.  
>"Benny can't rid of the blonde one."<br>"Oh. _Oh,_ that blonde?" I hear the two muttering as they walk off, "The one he got off with?"  
>"While she was envisioning the ceremony, the dress and the flowers? <em>Yes<em>."

Boys.


End file.
